


The Alpha and His Hellhound

by Conflictingfanfictions



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conflictingfanfictions/pseuds/Conflictingfanfictions
Summary: After a one night stand Jordan Parrish forever questions his sexuality when he falls for a stange man named Derek hale. Years later he meets Derek again in unique circumstances. Now with everything against them can they make their relationship work?(Set before my fanfiction: The Triad )





	1. Episode 1: That fateful night

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to say i mean no disrespect to any of the military. Just wanted to put the small disclaimer. Also I didn't feel like looking up the 'conditions of leave for the military' mostly because it will only be useful this one chapter and thats it so it wasn't worth the time. For the sake of the chapter they went to Paris. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

Jordan wasn't sure how he had survived Afghanistan. He should've been killed when the bomb went off, but he had surprisingly walked away unscathed with only his clothes burned. A few weeks later his commanding officer had sent everyone on leave so he decided it was best to just be grateful.

The warm Paris air brushed against his hot flush skin as him and some of his friends walked through the city. It was late and two of them were already falling down drunk, but Jordan couldn't blame them it was a time to let loose before they went back to duty. Jordan was only tipsy because he didn't want anything to get to out of hand. One of his buddies, Victor urged them all to go into another bar before heading back to their hotel. Jordan wasn't sure if drinking **_more_ ** was a good idea, but he was happy to watch as his friends made fools of themselves.

The bar Victor had chosen was a small business that most likely was hanging on by a thread. It smelt of alcohol and cigarette smoke and there were no more than ten people inside. The counter was rough oakwood, the stools were red and cracked, and the decor was very rustic. Jordan sat down at the bar next to another man while his friends ordered their beers. He doubted they even counted the money before it was slammed on the bar. “American, yes?” The lovely bartender asked as she poured beer from the tap. She was a thin woman with rust colored locks cascading down her back, and freckles dotting her oval face.

Jordan nodded “Yes we're American.”

The bartender slid a beer over to the man next to him with a smile. Jordan glanced over at the man. He was a roguish looking man with heavy obsidian stubble speckling his strong jawline. He had olive colored skin, and a permanent scowl on his lips, but behind his tough demeanor Jordan could see there was a bit of sadness behind his dark eyes; which stared at the wall lined with alcoholic beverages in front of them.

“Hey, that's my beer” Victor said nonchalantly, leaning against the bar. The man didn't seem to mind. As a matter-of-fact he pretty much ignored Victor all together. Jordan could see what was going to happen before it even took place. With a deep breath he sighed. “Vic, come on leave him alone” Jordan murmured. The bartender placed a beer on the counter. “Sir, here is your drink” she announced. Victor's eyes flicked to Jordan then back to the man as he spoke. “No, I want _his_ ” Victor hissed and took the man's beer from him. Gulping it down he made an obnoxious satisfied sigh and slammed the glass down.

Jordan rolled his eyes and shook his head. Victor always acted beside himself whenever they got a break. It came to the point where Jordan questioned _why_ he was friends with him. The man shifted and if out of nowhere pulled a pocket knife from his jacket and stabbed Victor in the forearm.

With a scream Victor stumbled backwards. The man took the beer from the bar and casually sipped it. Jordan stood and stepped in front of  Victor who was seething with anger. “Calm down. Look you started this you shouldn't have been harassing him.” Jordan stated.

“He **_stabbed_ ** me” Victor argued, holding his bleeding arm. Jordan's nose scrunched at the smell of his boozy breath.

Jordan's other friends Antonio and Matthew walked over to them. They hadn't been paying that much attention. When Jordan explained what happened, Antonio took it upon himself to pick up a chair. Jordan went to stop him, but it was too late. The chair connected with the man's back and broke in half.

Everything after that was a blur to Jordan. It was just a quick unseen mess. The man had kicked, punched, and thrown each of his friends into walls, the bar, and tables. When it was finally over his Matthew, Antonio, and Victor were bloody and bruised while the man casually sat back at the counter, visually unharmed.

Jordan watched as his buddies left, cursing under their breaths. He would've followed them, but there was something about this stranger he had to figure out. A man who was able to take three able-bodied men at once and not _regular_ men, but soldiers.

He sat in his original seat. He wasn't sure what to say. He wanted to ask all sorts of questions but became tongue tied. Swallowing hard he cursed in his head. He had to say something it was weird to be staring at a person for this long.

“Your check Mr. Hale” The bartender said, setting down a paper. _Hale? What type of last name is that?_ Jordan thought. Then again his last name is Parrish which wasn't popular at all. Hale. It suited the stranger nicely. It was dark and mysterious. “That's an interesting last name,” Jordan commented then immediately cursed himself in his head. _That was stupid ‘that's an interesting last name’ seriously?_

The man shifted and glanced at him. The corners of his mouth twitched into a smirk as he sat his credit card down. “Yeah,” he slid the card to the bartender. Jordan smiled. Okay he got the man to at least notice him and to his surprise the man was American. “Then again my last name is Parrish which isn't that popular at all, Jordan,” he introduced himself with an outstretched hand. The man looked down at it then at Jordan. Jordan feared he wouldn't shake it, but a soft relieved sigh left his parted lips as the man firmly took it. “Derek.”

“It's nice to meet you Derek.” Said Jordan

“Like wise.”

“Why are you in Paris. Do you live here?”

“No, I'm visiting.”

“Ah, I see.” Jordan had the feeling Derek was the strong silent type and would probably prefered to be left alone. So he wasn't going to pressure him to talk.

“What about you? Do you live here?” Derek asked.

“No, I'm on leave. We're just passing through.” Jordan replied. His heart rose as he bit the inside of his bottom lip to keep from smiling to much.

“On leave?”

“Me and my friends are stationed in Afghanistan. Since none of us have real families back home we decided to come here instead.”

“Those guys were your friends?” Derek asked with obvious confusion.

“Yes, why?” Jordan furrowed his eyebrows.

“You just don't seem like the type of guy to hang out with dicks. Besides you don't seem like any soldier I've ever seen.”

“Oh I don't?”

“No, you don't. You seem more like an accountant.” Derek remarked.

“I'm part of the hazardous device team. It's basically the bomb squad.”

Derek gave Jordan an unconvinced look before standing.

“Where are you going?” Jordan asked. He feared he'd said something and he rather liked talking to Derek. If Jordan was gay he would head-over-heels.

“Home. She's closing for the night. You can come with me if you want and continue talking all about your military duties” Derek said with a soft smirk in his voice.

Jordan stood and walked after him. He wasn't sure what he was doing. He wasn't the type of person to go home with people from bars not even women. Maybe once or twice, but it wasn't a normal occurrence for him. As they walked down the vacant road Jordan continued to talk about his time in the military. At least the stuff he could. There was something about Derek that made Jordan want to keep talking to him. He was a good listener. After a while Jordan allowed Derek to talk and he found out he ran a small business back home. Although he never disclosed where home was Jordan loved listening about the small town.

It came to the point where Jordan didn't recognize his surroundings and when he finally focused on where they were he was surprised to be standing in front of a hotel room. Derek swiped his key card and walked inside. Jordan didn't move. He thought about the last thirty minutes in his head and mused over the idea of going inside.

Derek turned on the lights then looked at him. “You coming inside?” he asked. “Yeah” Jordan replied to his surprise and walked inside, closing the door.

The room was nice. It was a beige suit with white furniture, a very polished fully stocked bar, and a tv that hung from the walls. Derek walked over to the bar, pouring himself a drink then asked if Jordan wanted one. Jordan told him a scotch neat.

“This is your hotel room? You must be loaded..” Jordan softly muttered still in awe.

A chuckle came from Derek and he handed Jordan his drink. “Come sit” he said walking over to the cream colored sofa. Sitting Jordan sipped his drink. “So, you never told me what you're doing in Paris” he inquired as the strong alcohol coated his tastes buds, softly burning it's way down his throat and warming his insides.

“Business. I can't say anything else” Derek replied, sipping his drink. Jordan nodded. He understood of course in the military you couldn't talk about certain things so he didn't press the matter. “This is really good” he commented trying to change the subject.

Derek nodded to his observation. Jordan's eyes wandered down to Derek's hands around the glass. His mind couldn't help imagining them running up his chest and all over his slender frame. Biting his lip he tried to clear his dirty thoughts, but they wouldn't flee.

His vision flicked to Derek's lips around the brim of his glass. Pink lips Jordan was sure were soft and maybe gentle. Dereks relaxed position made his shirt rise up his stomach a bit and Jordan spotted his abs peeking through the bottom.

He didn't understand what was happening. He liked **_women_ ** and never thought of a man in that way at all. He had a few what he considered gay experiences before. Boys get curious when their bodies are developing and experiment, but it was never anything as serious as penetration and he quickly realized it wasn't his cup of tea.

It felt as if hours had passed although Jordan was sure it was only a few seconds. Setting his drink on the coffee table he leaned over and kissed Derek. He was right. Dereks lips were soft and warm. Surprisingly gentle for a man that seemed so brutish. For a split second Jordan feared he had misread the situation and went to pull away, but to his relief Derek put a hand on his lower back and pushed him into his body more.

Their lips pressed together made Jordans heart lift and race. His head felt slightly dizzy as well and he was sure it wasn't the alcohol. Reaching up he took Derek's glass, setting it beside his without breaking their kiss. Derek's tongue flicked against his mouth requesting permission to enter and Jordan was only happy to obliged.

Their tongues intermingled and wrestled together. As Derek's tongue expertly explored his willing mouth. Jordan lifted Derek's shirt and Derek helped him tug it off and it was discarded to the floor. His chest looked better than Jordan had imagined. It was well toned, but not so much it was unappealing and his skin was beautifully clean of any blemishes or scars. For some unknown reason Jordan thought he would have some.

Derek lifted Jordans shirt and it was thrown onto the floor as well. He began to pepper kisses along the side of Jordans neck. Making Jordan moan as he kissed and lightly sucked the tender skin.  Jordan tilted his head to the side for Derek to have unlimited access and squeaked as Derek's firm grasp grabbed his bottom and lifted him up.

Jordans arms wrapped tightly around Derek's shoulders as he was lifted off the couch. A soft “Oh god” left his lips as Derek walked him to the backroom, still kissing his neck. His hands massaging  Jordans ample flesh.

Jordans breaths became rapid and very ragged. His vision blurred with lust and he could only see shapes. His lips landed on Derek's brood shoulder, kissing and sucking the flesh. He wanted to mark him as his own. Creating a lovebite he wasn't satisfied with just _one_ he needed more. So he created more until there were several coating Derek's neck and shoulders.

With a grunt Jordan was tossed onto the queen sized bed. Kicking off his shoes and socks he waited only a second before Derek was on top of him; kissing down his body. Trailing pecks down his chest Derek stopped at Jordans belly. He took his time kissing the delicate area and caring for the places where he had gotten to excited and placed a hickey.

Jordan slightly arched his back, his chest quickly rising and falling, and his sinuses filling with the smell of sandalwood and citrus from Derek’s cologne. A sharp gasp left his lips as Derek reached down, tugging at his erected cock. When had he taken his jeans off? Jordan asked himself then groaned at his cocks lustful throbbing. Dereks lips traced their way down his stomach and fell onto the head of Jordan's length.

Blush hazed Jordans cheeks when he felt Derek's tongue lapping up his salty pre-cum as if it were the liquid of life. Jordan's senses filled with longing and pleasure. No woman had ever made him feel as great as Derek did in that moment.

His breath hitched when Derek took his meaty flesh into his mouth and began to suck, bobbing his head up at down. His tongue dagging over the sensitive head ever so often. Jordan curled his toes, resisting the urge to thrust his hips upward. It seemed Derek knew exactly what he was thinking because his hands flew to Jordan's waist, keeping it glued to the mattress.

“Oh god! Derek!” he cried out, running his fingers through Derek's thick black hair. Knowing he was reaching the edge he wanted Derek to take more. He wanted to shoot his hot cum down Derek's throat and have him swallow every last drop.

Jordan's body tensed and he jerked upward, his hips straining against Derek's firm grip. A shivering orgasm ran through his body and his milk sprayed down Derek's throat. His body hit the mattress with an exhale. He felt more loose and relaxed than he had been in a long time.

Blinking his vision was cleared and he saw Derek reaching for a condom. It dawned on him that he would be the one getting penetrated. Jordan visibility stiffened. “W-what you doing?” he asked dumbly. Derek looked at him and lifted an angled eyebrow. “I'm not fucking you without a condom.” He said plainly.

When Derek went to move towards him Jordan instantly closed his legs and sat up. “I-Uh…” He moved his gaze away from Derek and to the blankets underneath him. “I've never been with a… you know...man before…” he said sheepishly.

“You mean you've never bottomed before?”

“No, I've **_never_ ** been with a man before.”

“Oh so you're a virgin” Derek remarked, sitting back on his heels.

“No! I've had sex but always with women.” Jordan replied. His cheeks heated and he could only imagine they were redder than an apple.

 

“Same thing. We don't have to do it if you don't want to.” Derek stated

Looking down at Derek's jeans Jordan bit his lip at the cock desperately pressing against the sems. “No, no I want to...I just thought you should know.” He said, licking his lips. Derek stood. “I'll be back” he exited the room. Jordan tilted his head. Had he done something? This was just great. Taking a pillow he pressed it against his face and screamed into it. _Smooth Jordan real fucking smooth!_ He scolded himself.

A few minutes had passed and Derek had returned. In his hand he was carrying a purple bottle. Setting it down on the night stand he unbuckled his belt and took off his pants and boxer. His seemly large appendage hung low, half hard. Jordan squirmed a bit. He hadn't expected it to be so large. Derek sat on the bed and Jordan took his lips. “We’ll start slow. Relax.” Derek muttered against his lips. Jordan nodded feeling Derek's hands run down his body and cup his bottom. He could feel his body relax into his hands and shift slightly to make it more comfortable.

A soft wince left his mouth when Derek pressed his index finger to his hole. Derek chuckled. “Guys usually don't do that until after the finger is in them.” he whispered in Jordan's ear. Jordan blush grew deeper. “Sorry” he tried to keep his voice steady, but it was hard with the growing nervousness in his belly.

Derek kissed down his jawline and to the nape of his neck. “Relax.” he slowly whispered again. When he reached for the purple bottle Jordan stiffened. He wanted this. He did so why was his body fighting him? He didn't just _want_ it he _craved_ it; craved to have Derek inside of him.

As he followed the bottle with his eyes Derek blocked his view with a kiss. “Don't worry about that. Look at me.” He encouraged. Jordan did as told, looking at Derek and only Derek. A cold sensation gathered around his tight hold. It cooled his body, but his mind instantly raced with the fact it was the lube.

Soon Derek's index finger slipped into his pucker. It didn't feel as bad as Jordan thought. It glided in and out of him, rubbing against his walls and making him moan. Jordan gasped as another finger penetrated his opening. His eyes closed tightly as he tensed.

Derek must've noticed his discomfort because his lips crashed down to Jordan's and the cooling feeling of more lube washed over his body.

After a few moments of fingering they were removed -much to Jordan's disappointment-. Jordan looked at Derek and a silent message passed between them. He wrapped his legs around Derek's waist and nodded. A groan sounded from Jordan and a moan from Derek as derek slid her engorged length into Jordan's hole.

The thrusts were slow at first. The few couple of pushes hurt and Jordan began to tear up, but when Derek repositioned himself and added more lubrication Jordan felt instantly better.

Having Derek's cock in him did something. It was unlike anything he had every felt it was for lack of a better word, desire. Desire for more and desire for it to never end. As his thrusts sped up that only increased and deepened the need.

Dereks head pushing against his prostate over and over again made Jordan cum. It was the first time he ever had an actual orgasm without someone stroking, licking, or sucking his dick. Or having his cock in something.

Through the night they changed many positions. They tried doggy, missionary, and up against the wall. It seemed no matter how many times Derek came it was never enough. He always wanted more. His orgasms rushing over and over inside Jordan, filling him completely until he was so full cum spilled from his hole, but even that didn't seem like enough for Derek.

It was morning now and the dawn light began to stream into the hotel room from the balcony window. Jordan lustfully bounced on Derek's cock as if it was part of his body and every time it threatened to go away he felt empty. Derek's arms were wrapped around his body, their chests were pressed together, and Jordan's head rested on his shoulder. If anyone came in they'd think they were just hugging, while naked of course and Jordan sitting on Derek's lap.  

A moan left them both at the same time and they came in unison. As if glued together they stayed in eachothers arms. Breathing heavy, sweat and cum slicking their bodies. Jordan groaned the only noise in the room for awhile. “What time is it?” he asked softly. Derek looked down at the nightstand clock which had been pushed onto the floor. “6:00am” he said

Jordan gasped and pulled away. “What time?! You lie” he narrowed his eyes at Derek. Derek laughed and shook his head, careful not to disturb their position he reached down and grab the clock then showed Jordan before lifting back up.  Jordan rested his head back on Derek's shoulder and inhaled the now fading scent of his cologne. Reluctantly rolling off Jordan came to sitting position and groaned. His whole body hurt not only his bottom, but his legs, knees, arms, and back.

Glancing around the once neatly tidied room he was shock. It now looked like a train wreck. The picture on the wall over the bed was now crooked, the bedding was hanging off the bed, lamps on the far side of the room had been broken, and the writing desk had tried cum coating it from when Derek had bent him over.

Standing he looked at Derek who seemed confused. “Where are you going?” Derek asked with a raised eyebrow then came to stand next to him. “I have to get going. My friends are probably wondering where I am” he said, reaching for his pants. Derek put a hand on his. “You can't leave without breakfast. One quick bite then you can go. Come on please.” Derek pleaded.

It was strange to see the brutish man beg. Jordan nodded and smiled. “Yes” he said and walked over to the hotel closet, taking a robe out and putting it on. Derek dialed room service and told them to bring up a light breakfast.

“Can I use your shower?” Jordan asked.

Derek nodded. “Yeah go ahead.” he replied still on the phone. “No, not you” he said to the room service woman.

Jordan walked to the bathroom and started the shower. Dropping his robe he climbed inside. Letting the warm water rush off his figure he let a moan escape his raspy throat. The soapy sponge ran over his aching body, soothing his nerves. The cum that was dripping from his hole was now washed away as well as the crusted cum and sticky sweat on his body.

It was ten minutes before Derek knocked on the bathroom door. “Breakfast is here” he said. “Alright I'll be right out” Jordan replied, turning off the water. Walking out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist he met Derek on the balcony.

As he sat his stomach growled loudly at the spread of fresh fruit, yogurt, and light bread. “Help yourself” Derek said. Jordan reached for a bit of everything. Derek chuckled, sipping his coffee. “You're really hungry”

“And whose fault is that?” Jordan asked with a soft smirk.

“Mine?” Derek asked as if he didn't know the answer.

Jordan nodded with a soft giggle. “Mhm” he continued to stuff his mouth. Once he was done the two sat in silence, watching the dawn rise from over the top of buildings. Derek held Jordans hand, lightly stroking the back of it with his thumb.

Jordan looked at him with a smile. He hated that he had to go. He would rather stay forever. With a sigh he stood if he didn't leave now he wouldn't leave at all. Their hands pulled apart and Jordan bent down to kiss Derek's cheek. “Thank you Derek Hale” Jordan silently whispered. Derek stood up accompanying him to get his clothes and dress.

When they walked into the living room Jordan grabbed his shirt and put it on. Walking to the door he turned. Derek kissed him. A kiss so deep and rich Jordan feared falling into it. Derek pulled away and opened the door. “Goodbye, Jordan Parrish.” he said. Jordan could hear the slight pain in his voice as if he didn't want Jordan to leave, but he **_had_ ** to go. Without another word he left and the door closed behind him.

As Jordan walked through the lobby. His body aching and bottom sore he tried to choke back tears. Jordan didn't know what was wrong with him. For god's sake he was doing a walk of shame from a hotel room in Paris. After having a one night stand with a man and now he wanted to cry because he was leaving? He supposed everyone handled their first time differently.

  
His _real_ first time had been with a girl from back home, but he could never exactly remember her name. He remembered it was sloppy and uncoordinated, but he bragged to all his friends anyway. One thing was for sure he would remember Derek Hale. He would remember the smell of his cologne and the way he felt. The way his cock slid in and out of him as if it were a missing part, the way they stayed entangled in each other's arms after the fact, and the way they watched the sunrise together on the concrete balcony.


	2. Episode 2: So, we meet again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sheriff mentioned in this episode (or in future episodes) is NOT sheriff Stilinski.

It had been years since that faithful night in Paris. After the military Jordan traveled around a bit and had a few male lovers. Nothing too serious -excluding a few-.  However, something always felt different than that night with Derek Hale. The men would either be too rough or much to soft and they would be more focused on their own libido than Jordan's pleasure. It came to the point that every time Jordan would fuck any guy he had to imagine that night. He would imagine it was Derek's hands touching him or it was Derek's cock in his ass. Soon he couldn't remember Derek's face or even the feeling of his hands. They had washed away from his memory like a message scripted in the sand being erased by a small wave; little by little they disappeared. Until the only thing he could remember was that scent. The smell of sandalwood and citrus; it never left him and it was enough.

Although, he did rather enjoy some of his lovers and didn't need to think of Derek at all. He supposed everyone thought about their first time every once in a while. Jordan also resumed wooing women and that confused him beyond belief. The question if he was Bi-sexual came to mind more than once, but that didn't seem like a good fit. Like a jagged puzzle piece being fit into a rounded hole he would have to force it. Jordan didn't want to force it. He was fine without a label. He was fine knowing one day his attraction would sway to males and another day it sways more towards females or sometimes to both. During this time, he had multiple threesomes or foursomes. Sometimes with a mixture of the sexes and other times with three men and him or vice versa.

After a while Jordan found himself mysteriously drawn to this small town in California named, Beacon Hills. It wasn't too small Jordan felt trapped yet it was big enough to do things and Jordan even acquired a job as a deputy on the police force. It was nice to finally belong somewhere.

 

Jordan sat at his desk filling out paperwork for his annual reports. He brought his mug of coffee to his mouth and sipped the piping hot liquid. “Doesn't that burn your tongue?” his partner, Brad asked with an angled eyebrow. Brad was bigger than Jordan and stood a good two inches higher. He had sandy blonde hair, a cream complexion, and his eyes were a beautiful emerald color.

Jordan released a chuckle. “Actually no, I enjoy it hot.” he replied, setting his mug down.

“Well, I never understood it” said Brad as he looked back down at his papers.

Jordan quirked a side smile before focusing on his work. This week had been hectic and it seemed the animals in the county were getting more restless. There had been three dead bodies found in the woods. Animal control said they were killed by wolves which Jordan thought incredibly odd considering he didn't know there were any wolves left in California.

The front door swung open allowing a gust of wind to blow past his desk. Jordan’s nose twitched and the fine hairs on his arms stood on edge. That smell. The scent that haunted his wet dreams and sent his belly into knots waft past him. The smell of sandalwood and citrus. _it can't be_ he thought not lifting his head. He stiffened in his seat when a man came to stand in front of his desk. Picking up his head Jordan's mouth gaped open slightly and became dry. It was him; it was Derek.

Jordan struggled to make words arise from his drying throat. He just stared at him. Derek hadn't changed a bit he was still the same roguish, burly man he was in Paris. He still wore black from head to toe, still fancied his stubble, and still wore that cologne.

“I was told to come in today. Is the sheriff in?” Derek asked. His body or features didn't move even an inch when he saw Jordan.

“Y-yeah...I'm sorry who are you?” Jordan tried to steady his flustered voice, but he wasn't sure if he was doing a good job.

“Derek Hale.” Derek remarked, crossing his arms then looking towards the Sheriff's office. The sheriff had been talking with the mayor for over an hour, but before Jordan could say it Derek spoke. “I'll just wait,” he walked over to one of the waiting chairs and sat. Jordan continued to stare at Derek despite his heart sinking deep into his belly and creating a tornado of emotions. Did Derek not remember him? or is he playing like he doesn't? Were the only things coursing through his thoughts. He watched as Derek turned the page of the Magazine he was reading. _He has to remember me. Then again I was probably a one stop fuck just like dozens of guys before and after me._ Jordan thought to himself. He looked down at his papers. _Just ignore him, Jordan, like he's doing to you. **Just ignore him.**_ But no matter what he tried he couldn't. He tried going to the bathroom, but when he got back Derek was still sitting there. He tried focusing on his work, but that night and Derek's words rung in his ears. He could hear his deep voice telling him to relax and feel his hot breath against his ear.

“Are you alright?” Brad's voice echoed in his ears.

I'm fine!” Jordan snapped. Brad slightly shifted away then pointed down to the file Jordan was bending in his grasp. “Son of a b-” Jordan stopped short as the Sheriff's door opened. The major walked out and Derek walked in. _Good he's gone. Time to focus_ Jordan thought, straightening the papers in front of him. Taking a deep breath Jordan began to read his papers again. He tried to get Derek out of his mind, but even now he could smell his scent. There was only one thing to do...Jordan had to get out of the building. Standing he turned to Brad. “I'm going to take my lunch early,” he announced and left before being given an answer.

The brisk Autumn breeze blew cool against Jordan's hot face. He didn't bother taking his squad car he would rather walk to the local bar and grill. It was only a few blocks away and it gave him time to be left with his thoughts. Thoughts of Derek. Thoughts that he shouldn't have been having anymore. It was years ago and he couldn't blame Derek for not remembering, but it bothered him...why did it bother him? He supposed it was because to him Derek was the standard ever man had to overcome and only a few had. To him Derek was his first and always would be. It bothered him that Derek only saw him as another hole to fill while in a foreign country.

Jordan opened the swinging glass door of the bar and grill and immediately walked to the bar. He sat and ordered a platter of fish and chips with a beer. Viola, the owner of the place gave him his beer. Viola was a curvy African American woman with naturally coyly hair and she always wore a smile on her face. “You okay?” she asked, setting his beer in front of him. Jordan looked up at her with a meek smile. “I'm fine. It's nothing just something stupid,” he replied with a dismissive shrug. “Well, I'm all ears if you need to talk,” Viola said, turning to serve another person. Jordan took a sip of his beer. He didn't need to talk anything out. It was obvious Derek didn't care and honestly he didn't care if he didn't care… or was he lying to himself?

“Hey there!” Viola called out. Jordan snapped his vision towards her then he smelt it again. Derek's smell. An irritated groan escaped him. _What is he following me now?_ The chair beside him pulled out and Derek sat down. He nodded his head to Viola. “I saw Cora. She came in today. She seems to be doing well after being gone for so long” said Viola leaning against the counter. “Yeah, she's doing alright. Said south America was adventurous,” Derek replied, looking at the menu. Jordan's heart sank and dread washed over his emotions. Was Derek married? Biting the inside of the corners of his mouth he looked down at Derek's left hand. No ring. So girlfriend then? Viola set his plate of fish and chips down in front of him, but suddenly his appetite had disappeared. The feeling of being watched tickled his nerves. Peering over his eyes locked onto Derek's. A slight smile curved Derek's lips. “That looks good. I'll have what he's having,” he said with a nodding gesture. Jordan pushed the plate to him. “Go ahead have it. I'm not so hungry anymore.” he stood and placed his hands in his jacket, walking out.

Jordan didn't go back to the police station. He called with the excuse of being sick and went home. Right now he just wanted to lay down in his bed and curl up with a nice movie. Which is exactly what he did. Once in his one-bedroom apartment Jordan shrugged off his clothes, showered, put on his sweatpants and an oversized shirt, made some popcorn, and turned on his favorite Netflix LGBT+ movies. He watched them all the 10-year Date Plan, Room in Rome, Those People, etc. He watched and cried until he fell asleep.

The morning sun flooded Jordan's room in golden light. He let out a grunt, covering his face with a pillow. His T.V was still on displaying some advertisement for a new Netflix show, and his face was covered in popcorn. Turning off the T.V he stood with a stretch then readied himself for work.

 

Pushing open the doors to the police station Jordan gawked at the chaos. Everyone was either scrambling or on the phone. “PARRISH GET IN HERE!” the sheriff yelled from his office. Jordan hastily walked into the office and closed the door. “Sir, what's going on?” he asked, standing in front of the desk.

“Another body was supposedly found in the woods last night. I need you to go check it out with Brad.”

“Just us?”

“Yes, I have every other cop in the county busy doing something and I don't have time for pranks. If there _really_ is a body, then call it in.”

Jordan couldn't blame him for being skeptical. They already had a couple of teenager’s prank call in a dead body twice and they didn't have the manpower to keep sending out police to false reports. With a nod Jordan made to leave, but stopped. “And Jordan...be careful. Those woods aren't anything to take lightly” said the sheriff.

“I will sir.” Jordan left.

Jordan and Brad rode down the vacant road splitting the forest and turned into the opening of the woods. “We should get out here and walk the rest of the way,” Jordan stated. Brad nodded. “Let's go find us a body,” he chuckled softly. The two got out of the car and began walking. “So, what happened yesterday? You just stormed off then chief told me you were sick. Which I know is a lie,” said Brad as he shooed away bugs. Jordan gave a lighthearted laugh. “And what makes you so sure? For your information I went to Viola’s and had some bad fish so I was sick.”

“I call bullshit” spouted Brad.

“Why?”

“Because I know when you get sick; you get _sick._ So sick in fact you wouldn't be here right now you'd still be at h-” Brad stopped mid explanation. Jordan looked back at him confused then shifted his gaze down to where Brad was starring. Beneath his next step was the dead body they were called to investigate.

The body was female and by the looks of it she was out for a jog. She wore red running shorts and a periwinkle blue sports bra. Her eyes were open and the look of fear was painted in her features. Dead leaves were covering her body, but Jordan could see her stomach was torn open.  Dark red blood caked the ground beneath where her entrails had been ripped from her body. Jordan gasped then slowly stepped back. Coming to stand by Brad he took out his radio. “This is officer Jordan Parrish. We found that body in the woods.” he said with a hard swallow. The smell alone was enough to make him gag.

A rustling of leaves a few feet away caught his attention. His eyes flicked to the source and he let out an exasperated sigh. Derek stood ten feet away. His hands firmly placed in his leather jacket and his eyebrow was raised in question. “What's going on?” he questioned, coming to stand in front of them.

“What are you doing here?” Jordan asked trying not to sound to annoyed or unprofessional. Derek stiffened and looked down at the body then shifted his gaze back to Jordan. “This is my property,” Derek spoke with a slight hiss to his tone.

“ _your_ property?” Jordan echoed.

“Yes,” Derek replied in a monotone voice.

“There's a dead body on your property and you don't report it?” Brad enquired. Jordan turned to face him then back at Derek whose face didn't change at all. Then again maybe there was a bit more annoyance.

“I didn’t know there was a dead body out here. If I did I'm sure I would've contacted the police,” Derek remarked with soft sarcasm and a face that spoke for itself: _Fucking cops_. Sirens accompanied cop cars as they pulled into the opening and parked. Officers poured onto the scene along with animal control.

Jordan could've sworn he heard a growl come from Derek as the Sheriff walked over. “Mr. hale!” he said in an enthusiastic tone. “I find it interesting that we find a dead body on your property and you just happen to be here. Isn't that interesting?” he jeered. Derek's jaw visibly clenched. “No,” he retorted plainly.

“well, no matter you'll have to come down to the station and fill out some paperwork-” said the Sheriff. “-Parrish, Jones, escort Mr. Hale back to the station and get him situated,” he finished.  Jordan resisted letting out a groan. Looking at Derek he gulped at the hard look he was given. Jordan walked to his squad car and opened the back for Derek. Derek got in and Jordan closed the door, quickly going to the driver’s side. As they rode to the station Brad tried to make small talk, but Jordan merely answered him with uh-huhs. He didn't feel like talking at all. He wanted to be as far away from Derek as possible.

When they arrived at the station Jordan got out of the car and hastily walked to his desk, getting the papers ready so all Derek would have to do is signed and leave. Jordan sat down as Derek entered with Brad. Derek sat on the opposite side of his desk and picked up the pen, his hand gilding over the paper as he jotted down his signature.

Jordan looked anywhere but at Derek. He looked at his desk, the far wall, even the ceiling. Once Derek was finished he put down the pen and in his normally grumpy tone said “Done.”

Jordan picked up the papers and shuffled through them. “Everything seems to be in order,” he stated, tapping the papers on the desk to straighten them. Derek stood. “anything else?” He asked. Jordan shook his head. “That's it…” he trailed off. Derek turned and walked out of the building. With a sigh Jordan looked through the papers. His eyes stopped and he gulped. On the corner of one of the papers read a small note, scribed in Derek's handwriting. It read: **how's dinner sound?**

Jordan stood up and ran out the front door. He frantically whirled his head around, searching for Derek. He had almost given up hope when behind him he heard throat clearing. Turning on his heels, Jordan stared at Derek with slightly parted lips. “You need to come back in and sign another set of papers,” he stated firmly. Derek let out a soft chuckle. “Does that mean yes on dinner?”

Jordan gulped. “Y-yes,” he found himself agreeing even though in his head he was cursing the fact that he had said yes. Didn't Derek have a girlfriend?

“Great. I'll see you tonight,” Derek remarked then walked off. Jordan blinked very confused on what just happened. When it all caught up with him he shook his head and went to get Derek back so he could resign the papers, but he was gone.


End file.
